Apology
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Korra finally apologizes to Bolin for the kiss like she should have in The Spirit of Competition.


**I've been meaning to write this for awhile, The Spirit of Competition having enraged me. It wasn't even the fact that Mako and Korra kissed. I didn't really care. It was the part with hurting Bolin that made me want to punch someone. Namely Korra, though I love her. Anyway.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra. It belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon. **

The midday sun beat hard on her back as she made her way through the streets on Naga. One would think people would make way for a giant polar bear-dog, but that was not the case. Tenzin had finished her air bending training early as Meelo was causing terror and destruction elsewhere on the island. Korra did not hesitate to take the opportunity to head into the city. She did not plan to merely wander aimlessly, but had a purpose. She had hurt a dear friend of hers and she planned to make it right.

She had never felt more horrible than after the match with the Boarcupines. She was just so _stupid_. Mako was dating Asami and even though he seemed to like Korra too, she had no right to do what she did. Her head had been filled with nonsense by Jinora and Ikki. All she had thought about was Pema's side of the story of her, Tenzin, and Lin. Pema got the guy, but Lin had suffered. She couldn't do that to Asami. She didn't want to be that person. The worst part of it all was that she had caused a rift between Bolin and Mako. They were the only family the other had and she had jeopardized that.

After waiting behind an old man driving at what was quite possibly the slowest speed the Satomobile could go without being at a complete stop, Korra finally arrived at the glittering Pro-Bending Arena. The building, as it always was during the day, was empty save for a few janitors, and fan girls hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite bender. She was in the gym for no less than five seconds before being verbally berated by Toza, the ever pleasant gym manager. She had seen that the Eel Hounds were practicing and was about to turn around and leave but was unfortunately spotted by the grumpy old man. The Eel Hounds laughed at her all the way down the hall.

Her nerves began to get the better of her as she approached the attic door. After a few breaths and a mental pep talk, Korra pulled the string and bounded up the ladder. She was met by the sight of a drenched Bolin in his training outfit, pounding away at a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Three punches after Korra had arrived, he looked up, a grin spreading across his face. It only served to make her feel worse.

"Hey, buddy! What brings you down here? Well, technically you came up here…anyway. Mako's on a date with Asami, if you were looking for him." His face seemed to fall with his last remark.

"I came to see you." There was the joy and grin again.

"D'aw. Little 'ol me?" Korra could only manage a weak smile, which Bolin saw right through.

"Is something wrong, Korra? Do you want to talk about it?"

"That's why I came, Bo. I wanted to apologize." His face scrunched up in confusion adorably.

"What for?"

"For hurting you. After our last match."

"Oh. _That_."

"Yeah." Korra looked down at her feet, pausing a bit to take a deep breath. "I really like you Bolin. We have a lot of fun together. And I'm just so _sorry _for hurting your feelings. I wish you hadn't had to see…well, what you saw."

"It's okay, Korra. I understand. Mako…" Korra quickly cut him off and was suddenly in his face, causing the earth bender to gulp reflexively.

"This isn't about Mako, it's about you, Bolin. You're my friend and I hurt you. I'm a terrible person and I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm asking for it anyway because I am just that horrible." A grin broke across Bolin's face, which Korra saw briefly, before being crushed to his chest in a massive bear hug.

"You're not a horrible person and you're definitely forgiven." All Bolin received in response were squeaks as Korra attempted to speak against his chest. He quickly released her, his face as read as Pabu's fur. Korra just grinned at him and hugged him again.

"I'm glad." Korra maintained the hug for several awkward seconds.

"So…you liked hanging out with me?" Korra pulled away as Bolin spoke, allowing him to relax.

"Totally! We had so much fun! Well, I had fun…" Korra, clearly, was still a bit insecure about her standing with him.

"Whew. It wasn't just me. I had blast hanging out with you, Korra. Would you maybe want to hang out again? As friends. Just friends. Totally platonic. Not a date situation at all." Bolin waved his hands comically as he spoke.

"I'd love to, Bo." The two friends grinned at each other.

"How about right now?"

"Sure."

"Sweet! I mean…um…," he lowered his voice considerably, "I mean excellent. What a joyous time we'll have." Korra busted out laughing and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the ladder. "Um…Korra…I need to get dressed."

"Oh. Right."


End file.
